


Mi musa

by Nayma17



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Kid es un joven con el sueño y las capacidades de ser un gran artista, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando se encuentre con su primer bloqueo? Recurrir a los libros siempre es algo provechoso, aunque no sabes con que tipo de personas puedas encontrarte, quizás con quien te regrese la inspiración o te arrebate tu atención.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los lugares nombrados en la obra son reales, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Este onehot es un regalo para una amiga muy especial <3 Brisa, subiré tu regalo en todas las plataformas que pueda para que lo leas donde gustes.
> 
> De igual manera, es bienvenido cualquier lector.

Kid era un joven con mucho talento para pintar, como para esculpir y había sido ese talento, el que le había ayudado a estudiar en Beaux Arts de París, una de las universidades de arte más importantes del mundo. Su padre, un hombre de negocios, creía que el “amor” por el arte de su hijo, era un simple capricho y le había puesto una meta clara, para poder seguir con ese camino tendría que entrar a la mejor universidad de París o renunciar a su sueño, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hijo victorioso, accedió a costearle un apartamento para que comenzara su “independencia”.  
Para Eustass, el apartamento había sido el mejor regalo que su padre habría podido darle, al fin podría extender sus alas y abandonar el nido; no dudo en mudarse el mismo día que su padre le había dado las llaves de su nuevo hogar, su refugio, su cueva, fue quizás la primera vez en años que abrazó a su padre con real aprecio, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla tomándola por sorpresa, después de todo el pelirrojo no era conocido por ser cariñoso, hizo sus maletas tan rápido como pudo y salió a tomar un taxi, dando la dirección de su nueva vida, al llegar bajó del taxi con prisa y miró aquel gran edificio de apartamentos, era mejor de lo que pensaba o habría imaginado, más al entrar e ir a su nuevo hogar se topó con la realidad de su lugar, era pequeño y caliente, se apresuró a abrir una ventana disfrutando de la brisa que golpeaba suavemente su rostro, aspiró hondo y lo retuvo por unos segundos antes de suspirar satisfecho, aquello sería solo el comienzo. Por suerte el lugar lo habían comprado amueblado, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera, aunque no se podía meter mucho en un lugar de tan solo 10 metros cuadrados, caminó alrededor inspeccionando todo, tenía una pequeña cocina a un lado de la puerta, por poco y pensó que era solo decoración, pero la estufa era funcional, una pequeña alacena sobre la pared y un pequeño compartimento bajo el lavabo, a un lado una pequeña nevera, un repisa corta con un microondas pequeño en ella junto con tres vasos, seguramente sus padres los compraron como indirecta de que lo visitarían, esa era toda su cocina, se dio la vuelta topándose con el comedor, una mesa cuadrada blanca y mantel blanco, habían cuatro sillas negras, aunque dudaba que las usara todas alguna vez, pasando la mesa había un pequeño espacio con un sillón para dos a un lado de una de las ventanas, seguramente ahí se pasaría comiendo en lugar del comedor, fue a una de las puertas encontrándose con el cuarto de baño, un escusado, un lavabo y una regadera, era pequeño pero no tanto para una sola persona, cerró la puerta y ya estaba en la cocina de nuevo, fue la sala donde estaba la otra puerta, ahí encontró una pequeña habitación con una cama individual en medio, en la pared frente a esta se encontraba una televisión pequeña, aunque sabía que no la vería mucho, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, fue hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de su cama para abrirla también, sonriendo satisfecho al ver aquella imponente vista, podía ver incluso la torre Eiffel, arrojó su maleta sobre la cama y buscó en su mochila un cuaderno y un carboncillo, no podía estar ahí parado, con esa vista y no dibujar nada, después de todo era lo que amaba y pronto iría a estudiar donde siempre había anhelado.

Meses habían pasado y con ellos las estaciones, ahora se encontraba en otoño, una estación que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, por un lado tenía ese clima impredecible, de la nada comenzaba a llover como si el cielo se fuese a caer o solamente se tornaba agradable, ahora siempre traía su abrigo puesto y cerraba las ventanas, aún recuerda cuando olvidó hacerlo, regresó a un apartamento mojado y a los vecinos de abajo molestos, él estaba en el octavo piso, por lo que debía cuidar que esas cosa no sucedieran de nuevo; por otro lado, amaba el otoño por los paisajes tan hermosos que ofrecía la ciudad, los arboles de tantos colores, la luz tenue del sol atravesando cada hoja naranja, amarilla o café, era admirar como los arboles mostraban el curso de la vida misma, si las estaciones fueran una edad, el otoño sería esa etapa entre adulto y viejo, cuando te detienes y miras alrededor para ver qué rumbo ha tomado tu vida y quizá la última oportunidad para cambiarla antes de que llegase la vejez y la muerte en invierno, solo para renacer de nuevo en primavera, pero el hermoso paisaje no era lo que miraba en esos momentos, ya que se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca Mazarine, mientras el agua caía con fuerza sobre todo París, parecía un diluvio aquello, por suerte había logrado llegar sin mojarse demasiado, al menos antes de que se humedeciera hasta su ropa interior.  
Entró en el lugar y fue directamente a buscar libros de anatomía, historia y cualquier otro que le mostrara un rostro, se encontraba en problemas, el proyecto que tenía que entregar era una pintura y una escultura humana, aunque tenía tiempo no tenía ideas, ni inspiración y el clima no ayudaba mucho, tomó por lo menos cuatro libro, buscó un lugar tranquilo donde podría estudiar cualquier cosa que pudiera darle algún tipo de inspiración, no muy lejos pudo ver una mesa vacía cerca de la ventana que era golpeada por las gotas de lluvia que parecía no querer parar nunca, incluso aquel golpeteo comenzaba a darle una idea, más un pequeño empujón en su hombro lo hizo perder aquella pizca de inspiración que había amenazado con llegar a él, iba a reclamar pero escucho un “lo siento” tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro, un chico había chocado con él, pero tan rápido como había llegado se había ido, para colmo se había sentado en la mesa que él quería, aquello le molestaba pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil a ese sujeto, aún si aquello fue un accidente, le había hecho perder su tan anhelada inspiración. Con algo de molestia caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba aquel pelinegro que se las pagaría seguro, dejó caer sus libros sobre la mesa haciendo al sujeto dar un respingo por el susto, Kid estaba a la espera de ver su rostro seguro molesto para burlarse, más se quedó mudo cuando aquellos ojos grises chocaron con los suyos, su respiración se detuvo por un momento y su corazón dio un vuelco, incluso su mente se quedó en blanco, nunca había visto a un hombre tan…hermoso, tragó saliva ante la mirada de reproche del moreno y balbuceo una disculpa, la cual fue respondida con un “¿Estás bien?” de parte del otro, Eustass asintió con la cabeza rápidamente recibiendo una leve sonrisa del otro antes de que regresara aquellas hermosas perlas a el libro que estaba leyendo, el pelirrojo incluso se sintió celoso por un momento de no ser aquel libro, pero recobró la postura al ser regañado por la encargada de la biblioteca, abochornado se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, quedando de frente con quien ahora le hacía sentir extraño, pero a una distancia de al menos un metro, no estaba lejos pero al menos lo suficiente como para no poder tocarlo por “accidente”, buscó en su mochila su cuaderno de bocetos y dejó los libros que había tomado de lado para comenzar a dibujar aquel rostro que miraba con tanto detalle, ¿Acaso Kid había encontrado a su musa? Porque no dejaba de dibujar, al moreno no parecía molestarle de todas maneras o quizás sí, pero no lo demostraba, se concentró en el dibujo por un momento, dándole algunos toques y sombra, más al alzar la mirada se encontró con el pelinegro de pie listo para irse, pensó en detenerlo pero ¿Qué le diría? Con esa duda dejó que el chico se alejara 

 

-¡Hey!- le llamó con algo de pánico al verlo irse, más el moreno ni siquiera volteo, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que Kid lo dibujaba, se revolvió el cabello frustrado antes de mirar su cuaderno, definitivamente él sería lo que entregaría como proyecto. 

 

Al día siguiente volvió a la biblioteca, pero el moreno no estaba ahí, se maldijo mentalmente por no hablarle ese día, al menos le hubiese preguntado el nombre, resignado salió del lugar para caminar sin un rumbo en especial, el aire que soplaba comenzaba a sentirse más frío, en señal de que aquel invierno sería peor que el anterior, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado al pelirrojo, su apartamento era tan pequeño que no se enfriaba demasiado, se detuvo en el café de Flore y dudo en entrar pero terminó cediendo a el rugido de su estómago, se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, ordenó el chocolate especial flore y un club sándwich que tenía pollo, tomate, lechuga, mayonesa, huevo, tocino dentro de un pan tostado, no esperó mucho para que su pedido fuese servido, le dio un sorbo al chocolate disfrutando de la calidez de este y de su sabor, dejó la tasa para comenzar a comer y mirar por la ventana, era todo tan aburrido cuando querías ver a alguien en específico, dio unos mordiscos más antes de pasear su mirada sin mucho interés por dentro de la cafetería casi ahogándose al ver al moreno en una mesa, aquello debía ser el destino ¿No es así? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Tenía que hablarle y conseguir al menos su nombre, pero antes de ponerse de pie vio como un alto rubio se acercaba al moreno diciendo aquello que al menos consolaría al menos un poco a Kid, él nombre de su musa: Law. Pagó la cuenta y salió a prisa del lugar, se sentía molesto con aquel rubio, no entendía el por qué, gracias a él había conseguido el tan anhelado nombre, pero ¿Quién era él? Esa pregunta quemaba en su cabeza mientras caminaba rumbo a su apartamento, esa hora y media de camino le ayudaría a pensar y aclarar su cabeza. Al llegar a su apartamento fue directo a la ducha, nada era mejor para pensar que un buen baño con agua caliente, lamentablemente había olvidado encender el calentador de agua y recibió un baño de agua tan fría que juraba casi poder ver sus dedos morados por el congelamiento, se secó tan rápido como pudo y así sin vestirse se metió a la cama, arropándose para combatir el frio. 

Una semana había pasado sin que Eustass fuera a la biblioteca, le molestaba la idea de que el rubio podría estar ahí con Law, aunque no tenía razones para enojarse realmente, el moreno no era ni siquiera su amigo o conocido, terminó por entregar la primera parte del proyecto con una pintura del otro, lo pintó sentado leyendo, con aquella mirada tan seria y concentrada mientras se hundía en los libros, lo demás tuvo que hacerlo como lo recordaba, ya que solo había dibujado su rostro cuando lo vio por primera vez en la biblioteca, había estado huyendo de la posibilidad de encontrarse con él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la necesidad de encontrárselo, por lo que se puso un abrigo sobre una camisa de manga larga roja, se acomodó la bufanda y salió a la biblioteca, definitivamente le hablaría ese día, con eso en mente entró en aquel cálido lugar, pues la calefacción estaba encendida, buscó con la mirada al pelinegro lográndolo encontrar en el mismo lugar que aquella vez, suspiró y tomó un libro al azar para dirigirse a la mesa, se sentó de nuevo frente a Law, parecía que el tiempo se detenía o al menos se volvía más lento, pues hasta veía en cámara lenta como las pestañas del otro subían y bajaban en cada parpadeo, abrió su libro para fingir leer, no quería parecer un acosador, aunque se comportara un poco como uno, eso no importaba ahora, lo único que buscaba era poder hablar con él, pensaba en más de una manera en la que podía llamar su atención para comenzar una conversación, miró algún punto fijo sobre la mesa mientras pensaba antes de ver las manos del moreno, apenas se había dado cuenta que no traía guantes como le había visto antes, ladeaba la cabeza mientras leía las letras que estaban sobre sus dedos, ¿Tenía tatuajes? Sin pensarlo se levantó e inclinó sobre la mesa para tocar aquellas líneas negras, buscando cualquier tipo de señal de que fuesen falsos, pero nada, alzó la mirada al rostro del moreno topándose con una mirada confusa de parte de este, Kid se había quedado pálido, le había tocado sin pensar.

 

-¡Déjame esculpirte!- soltó de la nada, pero el otro solamente lo miraba entre confundido y algo asustado, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta entonces que aquella petición la había hecho gritando, sentía tanta vergüenza que opto por irse, ni siquiera esperando a tener una respuesta positiva o negativa del otro.

 

Aún después de lo pasado Eustass volvió a la biblioteca al día siguiente, pero el moreno no estaba ahí, por lo que decidió ir al siguiente y al siguiente, pero él no estaba ahí, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, al sexto día lo encontró de nuevo en la biblioteca, haría la misma rutina, sentarse frente a él e intentar hablar, pero parecía todo ir de mal en peor.

 

-Disculpa…- le llamó bajo pero no hubo respuesta, seguramente era de los que al leer se desconectaban del mundo, por lo que movió la mesa atrayendo la atención del moreno –Amm, ¿Me podrías ayudar a entender este libro?- sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero haría lo posible por entablar una conversación. Law soltó una leve risita mientras veía la portada del libro, por lo que Kid la miró también, sintiendo los colores ir a su rostro al ver que se trataba de salud sexual, dejó el libro y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca puesto había aceptado ayudarle. 

De esa manera siguieron los demás días, desde intentando llevarle café pero siendo regañado por la encargada, hasta terminar leyendo los libros que leía el otro, solo para tener de que hablar cuando al fin pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora tenía una idea brillante, infantil pero brillante, de nuevo sentado frente a él, arrancó un pequeño pedazo de papel de uno de sus cuadernos para escribir “Hola mi nombre es Kid” antes de aventarlo sobre el libro del otro, Law miró aquel pedazo de papel extrañado antes de mirar al pelirrojo quien por reflejo miro hacia otro lado, la desdobló y leyó lo que decía, segundos después escribió “Hola, soy Law” y le aventó el pequeño papel de regreso antes de seguir con su lectura, aquello habría hecho gritar a Eustass de no ser que lo tenía enfrente y estaban en una biblioteca, si de esa manera podía hablar con él, entonces lo haría, comenzando una conversación por notas.

“¿Te gusta leer?” escribió sin pensar mucho el pelirrojo y se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que era esa pregunta pero el moreno ya estaba leyendo la pregunta, pero contra todo pronóstico el otro solamente soltó una risa leve antes de responderle

 

“No, solamente vengo a fingir leer ¿Y tú?”

 

“Solo vengo a dibujarte” se arriesgó a escribir, no era una persona muy paciente y en eso de hablar con quién te llama tanto la atención era peor. 

“¿Puedes mostrarme?” Leer eso definitivamente había tomado por sorpresa al pelirrojo, pero sin dudar le pasó su cuaderno de dibujo, dejando que el moreno lo ojeara antes de recibir otra nota “No te lo regresaré”

 

-¿Cómo qué no?- gritó de la nada y los presentes le miraron molestos, desde que el pelirrojo iba a la biblioteca ya no había tranquilidad en el lugar, se calmó al notar aquello y vio como el moreno le pasaba su cuaderno junto con una nota mientras le sonreía de lado

 

“Era broma” ahora era Kid quien reía bajo, aquel chico era demasiado interesante e impredecible, las horas pasaron al igual que sus notas, logró saber mucho sobre su ahora ¿amigo? Aunque le gustaría preguntarle sobre aquel rubio, no sentía la confianza, después de todo, un día de hablar por notas, no los hacia precisamente cercanos, aunque lo suficiente como para acompañarlo a la estación, salieron juntos de la biblioteca pero no decían nada, el pelirrojo estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir algo, no quería arruinar el buen momento que estaban teniendo, por lo que se dedicó a mirarlo de vez en cuando antes de detenerse al ver como algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer

 

-¡Mira Law, está comenzando a nevar!- dijo algo emocionado pero el moreno se había adelantado un poco -¡Law, no me ignores!- le grito mientras se acercaba, vio como el otro comenzó a cruzar la calle, ignorando el auto que iba hacía él, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, solamente salió corriendo hacia el mayor, debía alcanzarlo o sería demasiado tarde, sus piernas se movieron solas y lo más rápido que podían, mientras el auto frenaba inútilmente buscando detenerse, pero las calles estaban resbaladizas -¡Law!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de sujetarlo del brazo y jalarle con fuerza, evitando por centímetros el auto que terminó subiéndose a la acera.

 

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- le gritó histérico, aún tenía la adrenalina y el miedo por lo que momentos antes había sucedido, apretó con fuerza el brazo de Trafalgar hasta que este hizo una mueca de dolor -¿Por qué no volteaste? ¡Te estaba llamando! ¿Acaso eres un sui…- pero fue detenido por los dedos del moreno que se presionaban contra sus labios buscando callarle, alejó su mano y señalo su oído antes de tocarse la garganta

 

-No escucho, sin…mi aparato- dijo de manera entrecortada

 

-¿Qué?- 

 

-No escu…- ahora fue el quien era callado por la mano del otro

 

-Así que por eso no decías nada…- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, se sentía estúpido y aliviado a la vez –Lo importante es que no te pasó nada- le soltó retrocediendo unos pasos, buscó en su mochila para arrancar un pedazo de hoja de uno de sus cuadernos y escribió un número antes de dárselo, el moreno tomó el papel y al ver los números sacó su celular su bolsillo para guardarlo y enviar un mensaje, el pelirrojo miró con algo de desconfianza al otro antes de sacar su celular para leer el mensaje

 

“Gracias por salvarme, ¿Aún quieres esculpirme?” Kid asintió con la cabeza emocionado, definitivamente aquel había sido el mejor y peor día de su vida.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Al fin era el día, hoy vendría Trafalgar a casa para ser mi modelo, me levanté temprano y me di una rápida ducha, me vestí y fui a la cocina para tomar un desayuno, un cereal sería suficiente, comía del tazón mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro del apartamento, acomodando las cosas que necesitaría, primero que nada espacio, la mesa la cargué para meterla a mi habitación, dejándola a un lado de la cama, así tendríamos lugar para hacer todo, terminé mi cereal y lave lo que ensucie, todo debía estar limpio para cuando llegara el moreno, cepillé mis dientes y me sonreí en el espejo. 

 

-Quizás hoy conquistes a alguien- reí de mi propia idiotez y me enjuagué, solo bastaba esperar, me senté en el sofá hasta que escuche el timbre, abrí la puerta emocionado encontrándome con él

 

-Hola- le salude haciendo un ademan con la mano también para que me entendiera 

 

-No te preocupes, traigo el aparato conmigo- señaló su oreja –Así que puedo escucharte- su voz era música para mis oídos, seguramente le había visto embobado pues me miró un poco incomodo 

 

-Amm, bueno, ven por aquí, puedes estar en el centro de la habitación, primero tengo que hacer bocetos- 

 

-Que profesional Kid~ya- no le había escuchado hablar lo suficiente, de hecho nada hasta este momento, ahora podía notar aquel extravagante acento

 

-Pienso serlo algún día, así que debo comenzar a sonar como uno- 

 

-¿Debo de ponerme en alguna pose?- 

 

-Como estés más cómodo, pero necesitaré que te quites la ropa- el tono de mi voz iba bajando mientras decía aquello, no quería asustarlo pero era verdad que no podría esculpirlo con la ropa puesta

 

-¿Toda?- noté el nerviosismo en su mirada y me aventuré a solo asentir con la cabeza -...¿Puedes hacer el boceto solo de mi espalda? Creo que sería menos...vergonzoso si en la primera sesión solo sea la parte trasera-

 

-Está bien, podemos comenzar con eso, igual necesito hacer bocetos en todos los ángulos, ¿Quieres que salga en lo que te desvistes?- intentaba sonar desinteresado, pero ciertamente la curiosidad de mirarlo como vino al mundo podía conmigo, incluso comenzaba a dudar en que si podría hacer este trabajo

 

-No importa, puedes quedarte, después de todo no habrá mucha diferencia- Agradecí internamente y me senté en el sillón mirando primero hacia la ventana, para que tomara confianza en despojarse de sus ropas, se quedó de pie en donde antes estaba el comedor antes de girarse, intentaba enfocar mi mirada en algún punto fijo de la ventana pero terminé mirando de reojo al moreno, la tímida manera en la que se quitaba el abrigo, arrojándolo a un lado para seguir con su camisa de mangas largas, le escuche suspirar, ¿Estaría asustado o nervioso? Se que yo lo estaría en su posición, seguí a sus manos que tomaban el borde de la tela para comenzar a subirla, lentamente dejándome ver como unas gruesas lineas de tinta marcaban aquella hermosa morena piel, sentía envidia de aquel quien le haya dibujado los trazos sobre su cuerpo, teniendo la excusa perfecta para tocarle por horas y quizá días, me quedé absorto en aquel tatuaje antes de que el sonido metálico de su cinturón tocar el suelo, bajé ahora la mirada al suelo donde se encontraba esa prenda, ahora solo faltaba la ropa interior, tomé mi cuaderno y carboncillo, esperando unos segundos a que estuviese listo, no quería alzar la mirada hasta que no tuviese que esperar por ver todo su cuerpo.

 

-Estoy listo- Escuche que habló en un tono bajo, respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tenía que verlo como un artista, no con deseo o morbo, abrí los ojos enfocándolo en sus talones, comencé a garabatear mientras mis ojos iban subiendo, detallaba lo mejor que podía sus largas y torneadas piernas, ¿Acaso practicaba algún deporte? O ¿Hacia ejercicio? Terminé de hacer el boceto de sus piernas y subí un poco más, mis manos comenzaron a temblar al ver su trasero y no pude evitar desviar la mirada, me regañé mentalmente por hacerlo, se supone que era un artista, cosas como esas no debían afectarme, aún así no pude enfocarme demasiado en su trasero, subí rápido la vista a su espalda, era el mismo efecto, incluso podía sentir como mis manos comenzaban a sudar, la necesidad de tocar su piel era demasiado fuerte, pero no debía, no era por eso que quería esculpirlo ¿O si?.  
Dejé mi cuaderno en el sillón y me puse de pie, con un paso fue suficiente para estar detrás de él, sin aviso deje mis manos sobre su cadera y pude notar como daba un respingo, así como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

 

-Están frías...- dijo refiriéndose a mis manos 

 

-Lo siento...- acaricie sus costados mientras acercaba mis labios a su oído -...pero tengo que tocar para poder esculpirte- Me alejé un poco para ponerme de rodillas y pasear así mis manos por detrás de sus piernas, podía notar que temblaba, seguramente de frío o nerviosismo, dudé cuando alcancé detrás de sus muslos, pero me aventuré a tomar su trasero con ambas manos, primero con delicadeza antes de apretarlo, podía ver como mis dedos se hundían en su piel y sentía una enorme necesidad de no solo tocar por encima pero debía ser profesional, aunque quizás eso quedó atrás desde que toqué su cuerpo con deseo.

 

-Necesito que te quites el aparato- le dije mientras me levantaba para pasar mis dedos por su columna, apreciando como su espalda se arqueaba levemente ante el suave tacto de mis fríos dedos.

 

-¿P...porque?- 

-Es que en la escultura no puedo ponerlo, por eso necesito que no esté- pareció desconfiar pero terminó accediendo, se quitó el aparato auditivo con cuidado y me lo ofreció, lo tomé y guardé en mi bolsillo -¿Realmente no puedes escucharme?- murmuré contra su nuca pero no hubo respuesta, deslicé mis manos a su abdomen para acariciarlo, ignorando a sus manos que se posaban sobre las mías en busca de detenerlas si bajaba de más, no pude resistir a pasear mi lengua por su cuello hasta su oído, donde atrapé el lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes tirando levemente de este. Hubo un poco más de forcejeo de su parte cuando una de mis manos bajó hasta su intimidad, la cual apreté un tanto sorprendido, se encontraba duro, aquello era una buena señal, con mi mano libre tome su mandíbula, girando así un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para poder alcanzar sus labios, besándolo así con poca delicadeza, era difícil intentar ser suave y amable cuando sentía mi sangre hervir y mi cuerpo clamar por más del moreno.  
Comencé con un rápido sube y baja con mi mano derecha, que se encontraba sujetando su entrepierna, al romper el beso pude escuchar como gemía bajo, nos giré y luego le empuje con mi cuerpo para llevarlo al sillón, apoyó sus manos en la pared, deteniendo así mi empuje, llevé dos de mis dedos a su boca, acariciándola antes de empujarlos dentro de su cavidad oral, no tardé mucho en recibir una mordida la cual respondí clavando mis dientes sobre su hombro, al dejar de sentir como sus dientes presionaban mis dedos fue que deslice mi lengua por la marca que había dejado en su piel. Moví mis dedos explorando cada centímetro dentro de su boca, mientras mi mano sobre su entrepierna iba cada vez más rápido. Noté como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y empuje detrás de sus rodillas con las mías, logrando que se apoyara en el sillón, saqué mis dedos de su boca para llevarlos a su trasero, deslicé los húmedos dígitos entre sus nalgas para poder rozar su entrada, la cual se contrajo con el contacto, quería decirle que todo estaría bien pero no podía escucharme y no estaba totalmente seguro de que sería así, bajé el ritmo con el que le masturbaba para comenzar a adentrar el primer dedo.

-N...no- le escuché decir, estuve a punto de detenerme y dejarlo ir pero su mano tomó mi muñeca -Más...haa... rápido- mi mente se había quedado en blanco, quizás ¿Había escuchado mal? Sin embargo, lo repitió de nuevo pero en un tono más alto, puede ser que haya creído que no lo había dicho suficientemente alto, acaté su petición y aumenté el ritmo en el que masajeaba su entrepierna, a su vez adentraba el segundo dedo en su interior, deleitándome de como su interior se contraía alrededor de estos.  
Unos minutos habían pasado desde que comencé a prepararlo, pero sentía que habían sido horas, quería hacerlo mio, mi entrepierna ya dolía bajo mis pantalones pidiendo por atención, saqué mis dedos de golpe, escuchando como se quejaba y temblaba, solté su entrepierna para tomarle de los hombros y girarlo haciendo que se sentara sobre el sillón, subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro, con mi mano libre desabroché mis pantalones y bajé mi ropa interior, dejando a la vista mi dura entrepierna, pude ver el miedo en su mirada y solamente sonreí de lado, su pierna derecha la hice a un lado para tener acceso a su entrada, frote mi glande contra aquella rugosa superficie antes de hacer presión para comenzar a adentrarme, un escalofrió atravesó mi espalda y vientre al sentir sus paredes contraerse alrededor de mi punzante pene, quería entrar de una sola estocada pero tenía que ser paciente no solo empujar con todas mis fueras, Law parece haber visto el deseo de aquello en mi mirada pues puso una de sus manos contra mi abdomen, seguramente para intentar detenerme si intentaba aquello.  
Empece un lento y suave vaivén para ir adentrándome poco a poco en él hasta estar completamente dentro, me quedé inmóvil esperando a que el moreno se acostumbrara a la invasión, me incliné hacía adelante buscando sus labios, pero encontré sus dientes que atraparon mi labio inferior, lo miré retándole mientras daba una estocada, grave error pues había mordido con más fuerza mi labio hasta lograr que un pequeño hilo de sangre bajase por mi cuello hasta perderse en mi camisa, me soltó y lamí la herida al tiempo que tomaba un ritmo duro en mis estocadas, disfrutaba el verle intentar detenerme con sus manos sobre mi abdomen.

..............................................................................

Los gemidos de dolor y placer no se hicieron esperar de parte del moreno, quien clavaba sus uñas en el abdomen del contrario, intentando inútilmente de cesar el ritmo, la mano del pelirrojo regresó a su entrepierna para masturbarlo y buscar distraerlo del dolor, había funcionado pues ahora Law solo gemía de placer y había alejado sus manos de Kid, dejándole marcar el ritmo de sus cuerpos, el sonido de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno llenaban el lugar junto con los gemidos tan altos del mayor, sin embargo, aquellos sonidos solo llegaban a Kid y probablemente a algunos vecinos. El respaldo del sillón golpeaba la pared al ritmo de las estocadas que iban en aumento hasta detenerse de golpe, no era que todo había terminado, si no que ahora las manos de Eustass tomaban a Law para poder alzarlo y dar unos pasos hacia la pared más cercanas y seguir con las estocadas, las manos del moreno rodearon su cuello buscando apoyo, sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un desesperado beso, las lenguas no tardaron en unirse al fogoso beso, luchando por el control de la otra.   
En aquel pequeño apartamento los cuerpos de Kid y Law se volvían uno más de una vez, dejándose llevar por el animal interior que les pedía a gritos continuar obteniendo aquel indescriptible placer, conforme el calor subía el movimiento de las caderas del pelirrojo aumentaba, llegando hasta ser un frenético vaivén en busca de satisfacción y poder llegar al tan anhelado clímax, ambos se encontraban tan absortos que ni siquiera ponían atención al escenario donde se encontraban en cada ocasión, Law pasó de estar contra el muro a encontrarse con el pecho contra el frio suelo y sus caderas alzadas, recibiendo gustoso a Kid, quien se adentraba por completo en cada embestida, dejando que sus manos se pasearan por la espalda del mayor solo para clavar sus uñas y dejar pequeños caminos rojizos sobre su piel, disfrutando de como la espalda de moreno se arqueaba por el placer de aquella simple acción, unas embestidas más y el caliente liquido blanquecino de Kid llenó las entrañas, pero lejos de haber terminado con su sesión de sexo, el pelirrojo giró a Law para luego tirar un poco de él, buscando levantarle lo suficiente como para sentarlo sobre su vientre, ahora era Kid quien se encontraba recostado con el suelo con el moreno sobre su cuerpo, paseo sus manos por los muslos de Trafalgar y movió sus labios dando una clara pero vergonzosa orden para el mayor.   
“Montame” era lo que había podido entender el moreno, quien no podía escuchar nada, dudó un poco antes de apoyar sus manos en el pecho del otro para poder alzar sus caderas, comenzó a bajarlas quedando su entrada contra el glande del menor de nuevo pero al intentar adentrarla se había resbalado hacía a un lado, el pelirrojo lo notó y tomó su entrepierna para mantenerla inmóvil para el otro, de nuevo descendió sus caderas, ahora pudiendo lograr empalarse a si mismo comenzando un lento sube y baja, las uñas del menor se clavaron sobre sus muslos y le miró jadear, en su mirada solo se notaba el deseo y la lujuria que parecía llenar por completo su ser, se detuvo al haberse sentado logrando que la entrepierna del otro entrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser, dejando que alzara levemente la piel de su vientre, se sentía satisfecho, quizá demasiado lleno como para poder hacer algo, aún así comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos haciendo su cuerpo temblar por como aquel miembro se frotaba en su interior, Eustass tomó las caderas del otro y alzó sus caderas una y otra vez para hacerlo saltar, comenzando así el ritmo de las estocadas que iban al contrario del movimiento de Law, logrando golpear el fondo del moreno en cada estocada hasta que ambos llegaran al tope de placer. 

 

La mañana había llegado y Kid se encontraba dormido boca abajo sobre su cama, la luz del sol entrando por su ventana le obligó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, todo su cuerpo se sentía exhausto como si hubiera estado en alguna maratón o algo similar, se giró para poder sentarse y desordenó su cabello antes de mirar de reojo un bulto a un lado suyo, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa pero quien o lo que estaba ahí bajo las sabanas no parecía reaccionar, bajó un poco las sabanas encontrándose con el moreno que aún dormía, los recuerdos bombardearon su mente al mismo tiempo que su rostro se enrojecía con fuerza, se suponía que solamente lo dibujaría para poder esculpirlo, ¿En que momento había enloquecido? Se preguntaba con algo de miedo, ahora seguramente el moreno le odiaría, pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo, por lo que se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió del apartamento, estaba demasiado asustado como para confrontar lo que había hecho, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta aquella biblioteca donde le había visto por primera vez, se regañó a si mismo no sin antes gritar alguna que otra maldición, regresó al apartamento con dos cafés como excusa de su salida, fue a la habitación encontrándose con Law mirando por la ventana con una mirada que no podría describir, no se veía triste pero tampoco feliz, simplemente era como una estatua bellamente esculpida que no miraba a algún punto en particular, el pelirrojo tragó saliva y se acercó tocando su hombro para llamar su atención, el mayor dio un respingo antes de girarse rápidamente hacía quien le había tocado, más se relajó al ver de quien se trataba, tomó uno de los cafés que le ofrecía el pelirrojo y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de señalar su oído, Kid pareció no entender pues solo ladeo la cabeza, Trafalgar suspiró y llevó su mano libre a su garganta

 

-Mi aparato, ¿Donde está?- preguntó con voz algo ronca por todo lo que había estado “gritando” la noche anterior

 

-¿Tu aparato? ¡Ah! Es verdad- buscó sus pantalones y esculcó sus bolsillos hasta que dio con aquel aparato, se lo llevó al moreno quien le agradeció con un leve gesto antes de acomodarlo en su oído -¿Realmente no escuchas nada sin él?-

 

-Así es, pero puedo leer los labios cuando no hablan tan rápido- volvió a beber de su café dejando que el calor de aquel amargo liquido calmase un poco el ardor de su garganta 

 

-Entonces.. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo de anoche?- preguntó un tanto sonrojado

 

-No pero, creo que lo más importante no hacía falta escucharlo ¿O me perdí de algo importante?-

-Supongo que no...- acarició su nuca mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no sabía muy bien que actitud tomar ante lo que había pasado y a la aparente calma del moreno

 

-¿Debo venir mañana?-

 

-¿Eh?- esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al pelirrojo

 

-Para que sigas con la escultura- rió un poco -¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Por eso me invitaste ¿No es así?-

 

-Si pero... ¿No te parece algo...raro todo esto?- 

 

-Un poco, pero ambos lo disfrutamos- se acercó al pelirrojo para darle un casto beso en los labios -Por hoy tengo que irme, nos vemos Eustass~ya- el moreno tomó su ropa para vestirse y salir del lugar, dejando a un embobado Kid quien solamente suspiraba mientras veía por la ventana como el moreno salia del edificio 

 

-¿Como supo mi apellido?- se preguntó de repente, no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre completo alguna vez, abrió la ventana dispuesto a gritarle que esperara pero vio como este subía a un auto negro que le esperaba fuera del edificio, el auto se fue y su celular sonó en señal de tener un mensaje, el remitente “Trafalgar Law” -¿Quien eres en realidad Law?- se preguntó para si mismo.

¿Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
